How the hell was that' (One-Shot)
by Jiffz
Summary: Sherlock comes to a suspect in a case, however, she is not exactly what he suspected. But when he had thrown all his principles out of the window, he decides its's 'Surprisingly okay…'


"She annoys me, John!" the detective screamed out.

"Who does?" he asked confused.

"Eliza Murray of course!" the detective sighed impatient.

John Watson he never heard of an Eliza Murray, and by the sight of the detective at this very moment he was exceptionally glad about that fact.

Sherlock looked sloppy, to say the least. He was wearing a jogging suit and an old pair of sneakers and was lying curled up in his chair like a little child.

"Who is she?" he asked, not sure if he wanted to know.

"The most obnoxious and manipulative person you could possibly imagine." the detective replied.

"And I know you, so she most be really bad."

"Exactly." the detective nodded.

"So what's up with her?"

"She is a 19 year old girl, was suspected of several crimes, always ending up cleared of all charges."

"So she is clever then, I thought you would like that." John said, raising an eyebrow.

"I do, generally. But she is a different kind of clever. She does not see things like me, I just don't get how someone so blind can be so powerful!"

"Maybe she is a sociopath too..." John suggested.

"No, she surely is not. She can act like one though, at times."

"Are you impressed?" John laughed.

"NO!" the detective said swiftly.

"Then what is she to you?"

"She is a suspect in a crime, again, and I need to proof she is guilty!" he said, stating the obvious. "So I went over there..."

"Where?"

"To her house."

"And?"

"I asked several questions, deduced she is suffering from some kind of personality disorder, Probably narcissistic and schizotypical, and she is hypersensitive." the detective summed up.

"Seems normal enough to me...so what happened next that made you hate her so much?

Did you try to hit her out of frustration?

Did you insult her and did she not take it personal?" John tried.

"I slept with her." The detective said gritting his teeth.

John's jaw dropped.

Of all the things that could possibly have happened, that was about the last thing he would have expected.

He was too astonished to even be amused by it.

The untouchable Sherlock Holmes had been seduced by a girl who wasn't even a sociopath.

"So, how did she do it?"

"Do what?" Sherlock asked, he had already sunk off to his mind palace.

"Seduce you, the most un-seduceable man that ever walked this earth."

"Hello Mr. Holmes." Eliza Murray smiled as the detective walked through the door.

"Hello Ms. Murray. I am sure you are delighted to see me." he smiled.

"I am, finally someone I might understand."

Sherlock frowned.

"You are a sociopath, I like these, always fun to watch." she smiled.

"So you have known many?"

"Above average, I can say." she smiled.

"What do you find so amusing in them?" he asked purely out of curiosity.

"They are easily bored, so am I. They always play games, always...I like to try and beat them at their own game."

"I am sure you won't Ms. Murray."

"I think I just might." she smiled convinced.

This was something that already annoyed Sherlock. Did this girl really think she was so much smarter than him. She was even more arrogant than 'The Women'.

**She smiled sweetly as she guided him to the living room.**

**"Mr. Holmes." she said, getting very close. "You are bored, I am not a case you can solve. I can honestly say I am not guilty, I only happened to be in the wrong place..." she whispered in his ear.**

**"So you'd rather be boring than a criminal, how very mundane of you." she sighed.**

**"...But I can make sure you are not bored."**

**"What do you prepose?" he asked rather amused.**

**"An experiment..." she whispered softly.**

**"And you think I want to play this along?"**

**"I think you just might." she smiled by his ear. "It is purely scientific".**

**Then she backed off a bit and stared at him, every bit of him, ending at his eyes.**

**"Kiss me, Sherlock Holmes." she said still in a whisper.**

**"Why would I, what do I gain from it?" he asked interested by her courage.**

**"What would you lose?" she smiled slightly.**

**"I consider this a typical matter of animalistic behaviour from your part and a very rational one from mine. Yet you don't seem like the impulsive type, so what is your gain?" he asked.**

**"I have none at all mr. Holmes. Apart from maybe the fact that I at least know what you are like."**

**"You are trying to seduce me?"**

**"I am trying to win." she said determined.**

**"Consider your time wasted, for I am not willing to play along with these kind of games. I know your type, you seduce men, and so gain power." he said.**

**"Then tell me, what do I do to seduce them?" she tipped her head to the left and watched him think.**

**"You probably get them to join you in some kind of sexual intercourse and they follow you from that moment on. Are you not a little too you to do things like that?"**

**She laughed at him, which annoyed him.**

**She made him feel stupid, because showing off didn't seem to work. She was not impressed in the least, which hurt his vanity.**

**"Believe me or not, Mr. Holmes. I am quite a prude girl, or at least, that is what my friends claim. While they run off with every guy who looks at them more than ten seconds, I am here, playing with you.**

**However I knew you would resist, you always sustain from sex." she said.**

**"So why are you trying to flirt?" he laughed.**

**"Because I do want you." she grinned. "And God help me for that."**

**"My reputation is not as clean as clean as you say it is." he frowned. "Why do you assume I don't do this kind of thing?"**

**"Of Course, poor Janine might say whatever she likes. From your general reaction to the subject I would not be able to distract much either, if not for the fact that you start to talk faster when you mention the subject."**

**"I don't" he said annoyed.**

**"Yes, you do. Although you still produce the same amount of syllables in the same time, you have to catch your breath afterwards. Very obvious, if you know what you are looking for.**

**I would however not have looked for it if that girl hadn't made her story so contrasting to what we heard about you before." she smiled.**

**"Are you trying to be clever?"**

**"No, just telling you not to lie to yourself."**

**"And what does that have to do with you 'experiment'?" he asked.**

**"It only takes once to get that disturbed and slightly alarmed look of your face. People might see it as a weakness." she grinned. "You know everything, except how to behave when the subject of sex comes up. Then you suddenly turn into a slightly embarrassed teenager who never had someone because he is afraid to be a disappointment."**

**"I am not afraid." he said quite calm.**

**"You are so good at proving things, can you proof me this?" she said, turning her back to him to adjust the roses on the table behind her.**

**A slight noise of surprise escaped from her lips when he turned her around in one swift motion.**

**Her body felt quite limp, Sherlock found, however she seemed very capable of standing on her own feet as he took her head between his hands and kissed her.**

**Maybe she hadn't expected his straight forward approach, but she went along quite fast.**

**He could feel her hand on his hip, where it rested for a while. Her other hand was holding on to the collar of his shirt, tugging him in slightly.**

**She bit his bottom lip, causing him to open his mouth a little.**

**He could feel her smile against his lips before they started to discover each others mouth.**

**He froze for a moment when she started to fiddle with the zip of his hoodie.**

**"I like you dressed this way" she whispered in between kisses.**

**He only groaned against her mouth in response.**

"And what happened next?" John asked, since Sherlock had fallen into an alarming silence.

"Well, that is quite obvious, don't you think. Or do you want it in detail?" the detective asked cynical.

"No, thanks." John replied fast.

_In Sherlock's head, the story however continued._

**She tugged the zipper of his hoodie down and dragged him to her bedroom, throwing him on the bed.**

**"You are very direct." Sherlock noted.**

**"I figured I had to be, if I wanted you." she smiled and started kissing his neck.**

**"Please me, Sherlock Holmes." she whispered in his ear. "I know you are convinced you can, now proof it!"**

**From that moment on everything went very fast. Sherlock still didn't quite get how they had gotten undressed so quickly, but he was sure it was mostly her doing.**

**He felt her lips touch his skin everywhere she could reach without moving too much.**

**She went down his chest, he could feel her soft hair follow the movements of her head.**

**Then she crawled her way back up to kiss him again.**

**She felt very soft and gentle, but very in control. He was sure she knew very well what she was doing when she moved her body up and sat down on his legs.**

**Although he didn't want to want it, there was no stopping it.**

**She smiled when she saw the pain mixed with lust on his face.**

**"Be patient..." she smiled, a she ran her hand gently over his cock.**

**He groan escaped his throat. Every bit of his mind was trying to keep things together, but it just didn't seem to work.**

**When she noticed he really couldn't stand it any more she stopped her hand-job and settled herself on him.**

**At this moment, Sherlock remembered well, his mind had gone quiet. He just gave himself to the feeling. She looked him straight in the eyes as she started to move her hips in a painfully slow rhythm.**

**Sherlock bit his lip until he tasted blood in his mouth, trying to get things together again, but she stopped him.**

**"Hush, Hush..." She said, reaching for his face. "You are really making the most painful noises now, yet I am sure, I am not the one hurting you."**

**"You are..." he said in a moan.**

**She smiled almost delighted.**

**"Am I now..." she said, still rocking her hips slowly back and forth.**

**"Just go..." he said, incapable of finishing his sentence.**

**"What?" she asked teasing.**

**That was the moment Sherlock could not take it any longer. He turned them around, so he was the one in charge of the speed. She laughed delighted as he trusted in and out of her, fast and hard.**

**Her laughs became moans, so became his groans.**

**She grabbed the sheets, almost tearing it apart with her bare hands. He kissed her fiercely, muting there moans.**

**When she felt he was close to his climax she started finishing herself off, making it impossible to maintain the kiss, because neither of them had enough breath left.**

**They both screamed out as they came together, and he collapsed on top of her.**

**Sherlock wasn't sure wether to be pleased or disgusted by this turn of events, but now he felt fabulous.**

**He could feel her heavy breathing against his forehead, the tip of her noise in his hair.**

**"You have proven your point. I believe you." she finally said pleased.**

Sherlock looked at John, who was still sitting in his chair, pretending to read. But Sherlock could see by his face that he was still amazed by what had passed. Maybe, after all, this could not be such a bad thing, Sherlock though. It was simply a new thing…and he sure as heel hadn't been bored...


End file.
